bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Special Events
__TOC__ The Keymaster's Eclipse ---- The Elemental Heroes Return! Past Event Duration: Sept 24 19:00 - Oct 1, 18:59 PST The ELEMENTAL HEROES are back in action! Yes that's right, as they take a part in the 1 Million FB Likes Celebration! Capture God Arm Galant, Frost Queen Stya, Quake Fist Nemia, Thunder Punt Zeln, Brave Hero Alma, and Red Shadow Oboro at their Vortex dungeons! A new challenge is available for veteran Summoners! Do you have what it takes to finish Level 4? A one-time reward of 1 Gem and 1 Burst Frog is available for each Vortex dungeon's 4th Level! No time to waste Summoners! Head on now to our Vortex Gate and experience more exciting adventures in Grand Gaia! Note: *Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv3 dungeons were completed before. ElementalHeroes:Alma|Alma ElementalHeroes:Oboro|Oboro ElementalHeroes:Galant|Galant ElementalHeroes:Stya|Stya ElementalHeroes:Nemia|Nemia ElementalHeroes:Zeln|Zeln ---- Leon's Deception Event Duration: Sep 23 02:00 ~ Sep 28 01:59 PST Deception:Info|Info Deception:Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Moonlight Parade Event Duration: Sep 4 2:00 ~ Sep 10 23:59 PST Moonlight:Info|Info Moonlight:Dungeon|Dungeon ---- Ruins of Light & Dark ---- Bulb Haven ---- Inferno Showdown Past Event Duration: Aug 8 5:30 ~ Aug 12 23:59 PST VAFire:Info|Info VAFire:Rewards|Rewards ---- Battle Maidens The fabulous Battle Maidens are BACK and ready to challenge Summoners once again! Head to the Vortex Gate & get the chance to recruit these awesome heroes! Gems will not be awarded again if any of the Lv. 3 dungeons were completed beforehand. Maidens:Cayena|Cayena Maidens:Serin|Serin Maidens:Bayley|Bayley Maidens:Fennia|Fennia Maidens:Vanila|Vanila Maidens:Lico|Lico ---- XE Prologue Event Duration: July 26 19:00 ~ July 28 22:30 PST, July 30 00:00 ~ July 31 03:59. The gods have unleashed their fury on the Elysian Kingdom. Obeying her father's order to flee to safety, Estia followed Xenon's lead & left the kingdom for the first time. Where will they escape to & what dangers will they face? From July 26, 19:00 PST to July 28, 22:30, July 30 00:00 ~ July 31 03:59, '''relieve their adventures by joining the "Xenon & Estia: Prologue" dungeon at the Vortex! ''Requirements to enter:' Any Xenon unit (of any level) & any Estia unit (of any level) as members of your squad. ''Possible rewards: Get the chance to acquire a NEW evolution material that is used to evolve Royal Guard Xenon & Damsel Estia to their 5-star forms! Also, get the chance to capture a NEW unit based on Xenon's & Estia's previous forms!'' Enjoy a brand new adventure that transcends time, Summoners! XE:Info|Info XE:Dungeon|Prologue ---- Unholy Tower - Dark Side - Event Duration: July 17 0:00 ~ July 29 23:59 PST Past Event Duration: June 17, 23:00 PST ~ June 24, 22:59 PST Xenon & Estia's adventure (before meeting their fate at the Unholy Tower) can soon be relived by Summoners! Go back in time & join their adventure! Get the chance to unlock Royal Guard Xenon's / Damsel Estia's advanced forms! Get the chance to recruit a new unit as well! Important Note: 'Xenon & Estia units will be required to access this upcoming dungeon!'' Tower:101-110|101-110 Tower:111-120|111-120 Tower:121-130|121-130 Tower:131-140|131-140 Tower:141-150|141-150 Tower:151-160|151-160 Tower:161-170|161-170 Tower:171-180|171-180 Tower:181-190|181-190 Tower:191-200|191-200 ---- Unholy Tower Event Duration: '''July 17 0:00 PST ~ July 29 23:59 PST Past Event Duration: June 10, 23:00 PST ~ June 19, 22:59 PST Xenon & Estia's adventure (before meeting their fate at the Unholy Tower) can soon be relived by Summoners! Go back in time & join their adventure! Get the chance to unlock Royal Guard Xenon's / Damsel Estia's advanced forms! Get the chance to recruit a new unit as well! Important Note: 'Xenon & Estia units will be required to access this upcoming dungeon!'' Tower:1-10|1-10 Tower:11-20|11-20 Tower:21-30|21-30 Tower:31-40|31-40 Tower:41-50|41-50 Tower:51-60|51-60 Tower:61-70|61-70 Tower:71-80|71-80 Tower:81-90|81-90 Tower:91-100|91-100 ---- Victory Tournament Claim Period: '''Jul 30 0:00 ~ Aug 30 0:00 PST Past Event Duration: Jul 22, 00:00 ~ Jul 25, 23:59 PST For this season, summoners can get Victory Points by participating in Vortex events, & Arena matches ONLY. During the tournament, ALL Vortex dungeons will give victory points upon completion. The points gained are scaled based on the difficulty of the area. Note: Look out for the Victory Point symbol together with the Vortex title to know if you will get Victory Points when running those dungeons! Arena Battle will give Victory Points upon winning or losing. Points acquired after combat will be calculated based on Arena Battle Points gained. VP:Info|Info VP:Season2|Season 2 ---- Sibyl Sisters Return! The magnificent shrines of the '''Six Sibyl Sisters' will be opened once again, granting Summoners the chance to obtain their remarkable prowess!'' Note: No Gems will be awarded again if any one of the Lv. 4 dungeons were completed before. Sibyls:Freya|Freya Sibyls:Eliza|Eliza Sibyls:Paula|Paula Sibyls:Zele|Zele Sibyls:Sola|Sola Sibyls:Madia|Madia ---- Thunder Turnout Event Duration: May 6, 20:00 ~ May 8, 20:59 PST A fearful thunder caused the Gun Goddess Serin to drown in anxiety. A storm is brewing in the skies covering most of Grand Gaia. She heard a thrilling roar. Can you muster the power of lightning to defeat the Battle Maiden Serin? Are you worthy of wielding this great force or will you kneel down to its frightening bolts? Aspiring summoners are given two days in this special dungeon! Get ready to test your might on May 6-8, 2014 PST! You will receive a mysterious sphere as a prize after clearing the lvl 2 dungeon! You also have a chance of capturing Thunder evolution materials during this event! ---- Heroes' Challenge '' '' Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, and Magress are on the verge of achieving the peak of their power and have issued a challenge for all Summoners. Mimics and Bat Mimics may appear from these chests, including the chest dropped by the boss. Metal ghost, king and gods of different element may also appear. In the level 1 dungeon, you will have a chance to capture 2 star version and a very small chance of capturing a 3 star version of the starter units while level 2 dungeon will have a higher chance to capture 3 star starter units. Event Duration: April 5 to April 7, 01:59 PST Hero Challenge:Vargas|Vargas Hero Challenge:Selena|Selena Hero Challenge:Lance|Lance Hero Challenge:Eze|Eze Hero Challenge:Atro|Atro Hero Challenge:Magress|Magress ---- Burny & Friends UNLEASHED!